A multiple plug usually has a plug portion for plugging into a main power wall outlet and a plurality of outlet slot pairs for receiving therein a plurality of electric appliance plugs in order to expand and convert a wall outlet to a plurality of extension power outlets. A conventional multiple plug is a three-way multiple plug which cannot receive more than three external plugs and thus has only limited usage. To connect more plugs to a single wall outlet, an extension cord which has a socket seat with a plurality of sockets formed thereon may be used. The extension cord is primary for a remote power supply which, although not being designed for expansion of the number of plugs to be connected to a wall outlet, may also be used as means of such purpose. A disadvantage is that an extension cord, as the name suggests, has a long electric wire which generally interferes the movement of a user when it is used as an outlet expansion means.
It is therefore desirable to have a multi-way multiple plug which has a plurality of outlet slot pairs for receiving therein a plurality of external plugs.
Further, the socket seat of a conventional extension cord set has sockets formed on one surface thereof only, usually disposed in a line, so that the socket is usually in the form of an elongated rectangle to accommodate more sockets. The more sockets it accommodates, the longer the socket seat is. This apparently requires a larger space for the disposition of the socket seat of a conventional extension cord set. It is therefore also required to provide a socket seat structure which has sockets formed on two opposite surfaces thereof to accommodates more sockets in a given length of the socket seat.